Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 6 \\ 4 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ F^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}5 & 4 \\ 6 & 3\end{array}\right]$